Ein Endloser Augenblick: Goku und Vegeta
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Diese Momentaufnahme erzählt von der Verschmelzung der beiden durch die Ohrringe und was in dem Moment wirklich passierte...


Anmerkung:  
  
Ein Endloser Augenbick - Die Fusion von Vegeta und Goku  
  
Die Potara-Ohrringe leuchteten. Befreit von der Nervosität, als er Ohrring nicht halten wollte, aber noch immer nicht völlig davon überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun, wurde Vegeta auf Goku zu gezogen, seine Fußspitzen schleiften über das Geröll, das von Buus letztem Angriff überall verstreut war. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Kakarott hatte ihm durch seinen halbherzigen Kampf damals den Sieg genommen, und Buu hatte Bulma und Trunks verschlungen. Selbst wenn er sich in der Fusion verlor, es war niemand da, für den es sich gelohnt hätte zu bleiben, wer und was er war.  
  
Der Sog war unwiderstehlich. Er sah Kakarotts verzerrtes, leuchtendes Gesicht auf sich zukommen. Glänzten Tränen in seinen Augen? Wenn einer etwas zu beweinen hätte, dann wohl er, Kakarott tat das ja immerhin freiwillig, oder? Ihre Körper berührten sich, ein kurzer Moment der Hitze, dann spürte er, wie sein Körper sich auflöste. Verdammt, war das ein komisches Gefühl. Ein Lichtblitz und auf einmal war es, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Er und Kakarott schwebten in einer Lichtkugel, schimmernd wie ein riesiger Potara-Ohrring.  
  
*Das ist der Moment der Entscheidung* , sandte ihm Goku zu. Sprechen konnten sie beide nicht und sich auch nicht rühren. *Ob diese Fusion gelingt oder nicht, hängt jetzt ganz von unserem Willen ab. Der Potara hat uns soweit gebracht, den Rest müssen wir selbst erledigen.*  
  
Vegeta wusste, dass dieser Satz vor allem an ihn gerichtet war. Goku wollte das Ding durchziehen, er musste sich nicht erst dazu durchringen.  
  
*Hängt jetzt endlich auch mal etwas an mir, dem ewigen Zweiten und Versager?*, die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme ließ sich nicht unterdrücken.  
  
*Selbstmitleid führt zu nichts*, kam es von Goku, *ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt.*  
  
*Pahh!* Vegeta verschränkte gedanklich die Arme und drehte sich weg, zu dumm dass er das nicht auch in Wahrheit tun konnte. *Kann ich mir was davon kaufen?*  
  
*Was willst du denn haben*, kam es verwundert von Goku. *Ich dachte immer, dass Bulma dir dein Taschengeld großzügig zuteilt.*  
  
Wenn Vegeta jetzt den Kopf hätte schütteln können, hätte er es getan und sich zudem an die Stirn gegriffen. War Ultra-Naivität die Voraussetzung für Ultra-Kraft? Wenn ja, dann hatte dieses Universum eine Schraube locker....  
  
*Ich meinte, dass deine Entschuldigung nicht ernst gemeint war*, fauchte er.  
  
Goku brachte das Kunststück fertig, geknickt auszuschauen, obwohl er keinen Muskel rühren konnte. *Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen...*  
  
*Da du im Gegensatz zu mir keine Spur von Stolz hast, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du auch nur ahnen konntest, was du mir mit deiner Halbherzigkeit antust. Ich war es dir nicht wert, auf Super Saiyajin 3 zu schalten, nicht wahr? Mit mir wirst du auch so fertig, hast du dir gedacht.... Du hast mich nicht ernst genommen, seit du mich damals in die Kapsel hast kriechen lassen, war ich für dich ein minderwertiger Gegner, weil ich besiegt war und es immer bleiben werde....*  
  
*Da bist du auf dem Holzweg!* Gokus mentaler Protest hallte in Vegetas Kopf wieder. *Du bist das beste, was mir seit Piccolo 2 passiert ist.*  
  
Vegeta zuckte zurück. Durch die bevorstehende Fusion waren allen Grenzen gefallen, er konnte spüren ohne Zweifel, dass Goku jedes seiner Worte ernst meinte. Da er keine Augenbraue hochziehen konnte, sandte er seine Verwunderung als Gefühl ohne Worte zu Goku hinüber, völlig gewiss, dass dieser jede seiner Empfindungen verstand.  
  
*Du weißt doch besser als ich, dass man nur an seinen Gegnern wachsen kann. Seit ich Piccolo bei dem Turnier knapp geschlagen habe, war da niemand mehr, der mich weiter getrieben hat. Er und ich waren fast gleichauf, da gab es keine riesige Hürde und daher auch keinen Zwang übermäßig rasch zu wachsen. Er und ich hätten wohl ewig auf ungefähr dem gleichen Level herumgedümpelt, wärst du nicht gekommen. Noch nie hat mir jemand derart viel Respekt abverlangt und einen derart zwingenden Wunsch geweckt, besser und besser zu werden.... Das Training bei Gott damals war zwar für mich hart, aber das war Gottes Idee und nicht mein eigener Wunsch. Freezer, Cell, die alle mögen stärker gewesen sein, gegen die zu kämpfen war notwendig, aber nicht die Spur eines Vergnügens. Mit dir hingegen hätte ich auf dem Turnier gern die Klingen gekreuzt, als Krönung meines freien Tages.*  
  
*Ach ja?*, der sarkastische Unterton unterstrich Vegetas Zweifel. *Warum hast du mich dann hängen lassen, als es zum Kampf gekommen ist, den du ja angeblich auch wolltest.*  
  
*Sagte ich das nicht schon? Wir hatten nur noch eine Bohne, ich hatte geplant, sie mit dir zu teilen daher wollte dich nicht so schwer verletzen, dass eine halbe Bohne nicht ausreicht, um dich wieder zusammen zu flicken.*  
  
*Und du dachtest, dass deine zweite Stufe ausreicht, mich in die Knie zu zwingen, gib es zu!*  
  
*Ist das so schlimm?*  
  
*Es ist verdammt arrogant und ich hasse Arroganz.*  
  
*Moment mal, kommst du nicht immer allen mit der 'ich bin soviel besser als jeder andere' Art, oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?*  
  
*Das ist etwas Anderes. Immerhin bin ich ein Prinz und du nur der Sohn eines Kriegers dritter Klasse. Du bist Massenware.*  
  
Da von Goku keine Reaktion kam, ging Vegeta ins Detail: *Warum, warum hat es minderwertiger Niemand wie du geschafft, mich zu übertrumpfen. Ich bin älter, ich habe die wertvolleren Gene, ich hatte von Kindesbeinen an ein hartes Training und trotzdem, trotzdem....* Es war ein Aufschrei gegen die Ungerechtigkeit des Universums, Verzweiflung, Bitterkeit, Wut, Unverständnis ....  
  
Goku wartete, bis Vegeta alles herausgelassen hatte. Jede Art von Sympathie wäre jetzt fehl am Platz, was Vegeta brauchte, war ein Tritt in seine vier Buchstaben.  
  
*Wie lange willst du das meinem Großvater noch vorhalten?*, fragte er mit mentalem Kopfschütteln.  
  
Vegeta tauchte aus seinem See von Selbstmitleid auf und runzelte gedanklich die Stirn. *Häh?*  
  
*Du hast wohl erwartet, dass ich mich auch noch dafür entschuldige, als Kind auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein, aber da musst du dich an meinen Großvater halten und der hat mich ja nicht mit Absicht fallen lassen....*  
  
Da Vegeta offenbar nur Bahnhof verstand, fuhr Goku fort: *Ohne diesen Sturz wäre ich ein bösartiger Saiyajin geworden wie du gewesen bist. Aber dank der Veränderung habe ich eine Seite entwickeln können, die sich bei dir nie zeigen durfte und dieses 'reine Herz' hat dir eben gefehlt.*  
  
*So ein Quatsch! Ich habe es auch mit meinem schwarzen Herzen geschafft, ein Super Saiyajin zu werden.*  
  
*Hast du den Sprung gemacht bevor oder nachdem du dich begonnen hast in Bulma zu verlieben...?*  
  
*Ähhmmm....* Vegeta verfluchte die verräterische Röte in seinem Gesicht und dass er es nicht wegdrehen konnte, um sie zu verbergen.  
  
*Da hast du es*, kam es zufrieden von Goku. *Bei dir hat es eben länger gedauert, bis dass du dieses reine Gefühl zugelassen hast. Und der Sprung zur Stufe zwei, kam der nicht mit Trunks, deinem Sohn, den du liebst wie jeder Vater sein Kind, auch wenn du es ihm nur kurz vor deinem Tod gezeigt hast? Nicht das Universum, nicht ich und vor allem nicht du selbst sind Schuld an deinem Rückstand mir gegenüber. Es ist einfach der Umstand, dass ihr Saiyajins die Dinge falsch angepackt habt. Eure vielgepriesene Herzlosigkeit und Härte haben euch zum Schrecken des Universums gemacht, aber sie waren wie Blei an euren Füßen, und ab einer gewissen Stufe, ging es mit euch einfach nicht mehr voran, daher habt ihr Freezer auch nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt...*  
  
Im Stillen wunderte sich Vegeta, so viele Worte von Goku zu hören. Im wurde bewusst, wie wenig er seinen Erzfeind eigentlich kannte. Trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen seiner Naivität, sah Goku viele Dinge mit dem klaren Blick eines Kindes und nannte sie beim Namen, ohne ihnen mit abgedroschenen Phrasen ein rosa Schleifchen aufzusetzen.  
  
Warum hasse ich ihn, fragte sich Vegeta. Warum will ich ihn vor mir im Staub kriechen sehen? Weil er mir gezeigt hat, dass man die höchste Stufe erreichen kann, ohne auf den Luxus von Liebe, Freundschaft und Vertrauen verzichten zu müssen? Weil er mir immer vor Augen führt, wie nutzlos, wie vergeblich es war, meine Seele, mein Herz in Eis einzuschließen? Ich lebte den Weg meines Vaters, seinen Weg um Freezer näher zu kommen, seinen Weg mehr wie Freezer zu werden, um Freezer eines Tages büßen zu lassen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mir den Weg zu meiner wahren Kraft dadurch verbaue statt ihn zu öffnen... Ich hasse nicht ihn, ich hasse meine Dummheit, meine Blindheit ...  
  
*... du hättest nicht überlebt*, sandte ihm Goku mit einer Flut von Wärme und eben diesem Gefühl des Verständnisses und der Freundschaft, das Vegeta noch vor ihrer Fusion als mitleidiges Gesülze abgetan hätte. Doch jetzt, da er Goku lesen konnte wie Goku ihn las, sah er die ausgestreckte Hand, spürte er die Achtung und den Respekt, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass Goku sie ihm gegenüber nicht empfinden könnte. Auch er respektierte Goku. Er konnte das nun ebenso wenig verbergen wie seine Dankbarkeit für das zweimal geschenkte Leben, die Heimat, die er auf Gokus Welt hatte finden können, die Liebe, die Familie, all das wäre nicht möglich gewesen, ohne Goku ... seit wann war er übergegangen Kakarott als Goku zu sehen, als Wesen dieser Welt und nicht mehr als missratener Saiyajin?  
  
Ja, er hätte nicht überlebt in Feezers Welt, wenn er schon damals Gokus Weg gefolgt wäre, gekämpft hätte, um zu beschützen, Mitleid gezeigt hätte... sein Weg war weiter gewesen als Gokus, steiniger und verschlungener. Er war nicht langsamer gelaufen aber er hatte ein paar Abkürzungen verpasst, seit er auf der Erde war...  
  
*Das ist nun vorbei. Wenn wir eins sind, dann gehört dir meine Kraft wie mir die deine gehören wird. Es gibt dann keine ersten und zweiten mehr, dann gibt es nur noch einen gemeinsamen Sieg über Buu. Wir sind ihm über, da bin ich sicher. Irgendwie schaffen wir es dann auch, die Dragonballs zu finden und unsere Familien zurückzuholen.*  
  
*Klingt alles bestens*, sandte Vegeta. *Aber selbst wenn alles wieder in Butter ist, bleibt ein Problem.*  
  
*Und das wäre...?*  
  
*Wie werden Chichi und Bulma reagieren? Auf uns, meine ich.*  
  
*Öhhmmm ... Wir reichen einfach die Ohrringe an sie weiter. Chichima und Gota, klingt doch gut, oder?*  
  
Vegeta konnte ein befreites Lachen nicht unterdrücken. *Ob Bulchi und Vegekou oder Chichima und Gota, ist doch egal. Lass es uns tun, endgültig.*  
  
Das Licht, das sie umgab schien nur auf dieses Signal gewartet zu haben. Heller und heller strahlte es, Vegetas letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass er es nie bereut hatte, Goku zu treffen, seinen Freund.  
  
Ende 


End file.
